Goodbye
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry is leaving Privet Drive for the last time. He shares a moment with Petunia. AU.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**AN - Please understand that this is AU, and a completely different last moment at Privet Drive than the one in the books. **

**Goodbye**

Harry sat alone in the kitchen of number four, waiting for Remus to arrive. It felt strange to be leaving this place for the last time, and while he knew he wouldn't miss it, there was still a sense of nostalgia. With the defeat of Voldemort, there was no need for him to live with his only living relatives any longer, no need for the blood wards, no need for their protection.

Petunia walked into the kitchen, and Harry frowned. Vernon and Dudley had gone out for the day, wanting no contact with any freaks that they didn't need to. Petunia had told them she would be staying, if only to make sure that nothing went missing along with Harry. Like he would want a reminder of the miserable years he had spent in this house.

"What time will your escort be arriving?" she asked, and Harry noted a slight tremor in her voice. His frown deepened.

"In half an hour. You have no need to worry, we'll be leaving as soon as he arrives."

She nodded, her lips moving but no words escaping them.

"If you've got something to say, Aunt Petunia, now is the time to do so. Hopefully, we'll never see each other again."

"I... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not treating you as Lily would have treated Dudley, had our positions been reversed. You should know, she was a good woman. Regardless of how I've treated you, I did love my sister."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself of that?" Harry sneered. He had no idea why his Aunt had suddenly decided to apologise, but in all honesty, he wanted no part of it. She, along with her husband and son, had made his formative years hell. Why should he absolve her of his guilt?

"I deserved that. Look, I know I treated you," she hesitated, "unfairly, but I... I had good reason."

"Aunt Petunia, there is never a good reason for child abuse, no matter the way you try and justify it."

"I was scared! Magic stole my sister, then killed her, and you was here and... I know the way I treated you was inappropriate, I know it was wrong, but I knew you would be the same as her. I couldn't get attached again, only to have magic take you away. It was better to treat you the way I did."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Better for you maybe. Did it never occur to you, that a four year old, or even five, six or seven year old, could understand that there was a reason why the only adults in his life hated him? Did it never occur to you that years of neglect, of cruelty, could come back and bite you on the backside. Did it not occur to you that one day I would be of age, and free to perform as much magic as I want?"

"I... I..."

Harry shook his head, standing from the table. He walked towards the back door, close to where she stood, and she scrambled back. He snorted.

"I'm going outside, I just need some air. I didn't expect you to suddenly decide to have an actual conversation with me, the first in sixteen years might I add. Don't worry, I'll be back inside before Remus arrives."

xxxx

Harry, after calming down, re-entered the kitchen. His aunt was nowhere to be seen, but a banging on the stairs alerted him to where she was. Curiously, he walked into the hallway, just in time to see Petunia place a nearly identical trunk to his own in the hallway.

"What's that?" he asked.

She shrieked, resting a hand on her chest when she saw it was just Harry. He couldn't help it, he chuckled at how pale she was. You would think he was pointing his wand at her or something.

"I can't apologise, and I can't explain, but I can give you a part of your mother back. This has been in the attic since you arrived as a baby, and I thought you could take it with you. It was Lily's."

Harry gazed at the trunk. His mothers. He wondered what was inside, hoping for a journal perhaps, something to help him get to know her. He realised he was being rude.

"Thank you," he muttered quietly. Tapping the trunk with his wand, he shrunk it, placing it in his pocket with his own. He stared at his aunt.

"Really, thank you. I don't know much about mum."

She nodded. Before either of them could talk, a knock on the door signalled Remus' arrival. Harry let him in as Petunia escaped back into the kitchen.

Exchanging a hug, Remus asked if Harry was ready.

"Could you conjure me a necklace, something plain, unnoticeable?" Harry asked quickly. Remus nodded with a frown, taking out his wand and doing as asked.

"Is it permanent?" Harry asked, taking the necklace. When Remus nodded, Harry took out his own wand.

"Portus," he muttered, closing his eyes and thinking about Grimmauld Place. Portkey made, he walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia. Much as I would like to, I can't deny that you did protect me. You offered me a place, no matter how small, in your house and in your life, and I owe you for that. This is a portkey. If you ever get in trouble, with my kind or yours, if you hold this in your hand and think Lily, it'll take you to a safe place. If Vernon and Dudley are with you, it'll take them too. Be safe."

Petunia took the necklace with a trembling hand.

Clasping it around her neck, she nodded at Harry.

"Goodbye, Harry. I hope you get whatever you want in life."

"Goodbye, Aunt Petunia."


End file.
